House Oakheart
House Oakheart is an ancient house of the Reach with an old and powerful family bearing the *Three Leaves*. They can trace their descent from Garth Greenhand, much like other Reach Houses can. The Oakhearts have fought Dornishmen extensively and exclusively in the past due to the harsh rivalry with the more southern region and the Reach. The Banner of the House is three leaves on a field of gold, thus the name *“Three Leaves”*. Their seat is Old Oak. Known for the ancient Twin Oaks just beyond the gates. Current Lord of Old Oak is Lord Kase Oakheart Current Heir to Old Oak is Roslyn Oakheart * Former heir to Old Oak was Ser Alester Oakheart History House Oakheart has been in existence since before the Gardener Kings of the Reach as the petty Kings of the Oceanroad and after unification, they have been a loyalist house always of their former lieges of House Gardener. When the Tyrell’s became their Lord Paramount beneath the Targaryen rule this history of loyalty did not once waver. Far too occupied with the Marcher Wars between the Reach and Dorn, House Oakheart was fielding troops to combat the Dornish far into the Dornish acceptance and annexation into the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Riler Oakheart changed that with his shift of focus from the feud between the Reach and Dorne sometime in 140 AC. Steeping House Oakheart into a shadow of intrigue and interest. His schemes were so clandestine most of the House save for his wife - Alessa Snow - were not privy to their most intricate machinations against their Lord Paramount. Aryn's Revelation(176 AC - 190 AC) It wasn’t until his fifth child, Aryn Oakheart, uncovered these plans that they begun to unravel in his hands. A young prodigy of the blade, Aryn she was a well renowned within the Reach for being martially adept despite being a woman. After voicing her disapproval of her father’s plans she was dismissed as being naive and too young to understand the power that Oakheart was going to be rewarded with. The Reach would be better for his actions or so Lord Riler believed. That same evening in 190 AC Aryn stole away into the night from Old Oak Castle on horseback. Fleeing east. Not a soul knew about her destination of the Crownlands. The Brotherhood of Aryn and the Goldengrove Deception (190 AC - 200 AC) Aryn Oakheart gathered a host of about one hundred men in secret to overthrow her father. She dubbed them the Brotherhood. She began her recruitment within the Crownlands from sellswords and then made her way into the Reach slow and methodically over the course of ten years. Remaining covertly three steps ahead of her father who by now understood that she was seeking to overthrow him. Within her Brotherhood’s midst however was a spy loyal to her father who revealed to the aging Lord Riler the plan of attack and the numbers his daughter Aryn had gathered to her cause. After the revelation of such a betrayal, she beheaded the man on the morning of her host’s crossing through Goldengrove. Foreseeing an opposing force who was well prepared and informed of her numbers and capability, Aryn Oakheart detoured South for several months. Delivering the guise that the information was faulty. Aryn was a Ghost amongst the thin woods of the Reach and tall grasses. Once more disappearing from her Father’s scouts and spies. The Sacking of Old Oak and Aryn's Justice (Winter 200 AC) Two hundred years after Aegon Targaryen’s conquering of Westeros, Aryn Oakheart marched into Old Oak from the South through past Catswold keep. The sacking of Old Oak was bittersweet as she allowed for those who wished to be spared the bloodshed to come a moment of escape She sent riders with messages to be cried through the street before she charged.. Most smallfolk fled, those who remained by their Lord’s side were cut down in their homes and in the streets. Within Old Oak she was met by her older siblings, all brothers who attempted to challenge her to single combat. She refused and her closest guards, fellow Reachmen, defended on her behalf as she advanced onto Lord Riler. The engagement was short lived as Lord Riler was arrested for treason and conspiracy against their High Lord. Old Oak was hers and Lord Riler Oakheart was placed under house arrest while her brothers were placed in the dungeons. It wasn’t until the middle of winter did the septon of Old Oak coronate Aryn as Lady of Old Oak. As the first act she road her prisoners to Highgarden, sending word of the crime and judgement to precede her arrival. There was no trial, simply execution. With her older brother’s as witnesses. Lord Riler Oakheart’s head rolled. Lady Aryn once more showed mercy with an ultimatum to her siblings to take the Black or go with their Father into the seven hells for their conspiracy. They all took the Black and were escorted by a force of fifty Oakheart men and twenty five of her brotherhood to Castle Black. That following year there was a restructuring of Old Oak’s capabilities. Overhauling the military doctrine and economic resources of the castle. It would seem Lady Aryn’s justice had not yet run its course as she continued to police the lesser Lords for sympathizers to her Father’s cause. Though she was never able to discern the more powerful allies within his intrigue. Restructuring beneath Lady Aryn and Lord Graves In 203 AC Lady Aryn renewed the mutual beneficiary pact between House Oakheart and it’s bannermen ending her dispensing of justice. However, the vacuum she had created in the process was filled with brigands and bandits that plagued the lordship. Lady Aryn was more focused on uplifting the land now. Five years of progress begin in 204 AC. During which Lady Aryn departs on a crusade of sorts, naming one of her bannerman, the Lord of House Graves, as regent of Old Oak while she is away. Taking her Brotherhood with her, she travels to the Disputed Lands purportedly fighting with the Company of the Rose. Lord Graves under the instruction of Lady Aryn, began construction on a port and ships for Old Oak. Hoping to rival Lannisport and Gulltown as a trade destination. Once she returned in 209 AC it would seem her fire for adventure was spent and most of her boons were used as tribute to her Lord Paramount and repairs to her holding. Lady Aryn acclimated towards a proper noblewoman’s life of romance and childrearing. Her first husband, a bastard son of the Rowans in Goldengrove, was felled by brigands. Leaving her a single mother of their mute child. She remarried a year later and bore an even larger bounty of children. Her first son was abdicated the heirship by his older sister since she believed an Oakheart should have a voice that could be heard, not seen. Much to the irony of such a warrior’s soul in his mother, Kase Oakheart was more of a steward and magistrate than a swordsman. Better with numbers and counting than he was with a horse or bow. He was much a disappointment to his mother but she loved him all the same. While his brothers left on a similar excursion into the Disputed Lands Kase wed Ellyria of Yronwood and bears himself an heir. Alester Oakheart by the time the youngest sibling, Rylon returns as well with a harem of foreign women. Wedding his favorite Mereenese beauty Semesha and having a natural birth amongst a sundry amount of bastards. Durran's Defiance During the Defiance House Oakheart was dealt a stunning blow in terms of family lost. All the sons of Aryn Oakheart save for Kase took part in the battle. Not all returned. Third of His Name I In 281 AC Daemon Blackfyre ascended to the Iron Throne as the regency ended. House Oakheart was in attendence and pledged fealty to their new Blackfyre King and offered lavish gifts at the coronation and wedding ceremonies. Despite this however their loyalty was tested nigh immediately as increasing tensions with the then current Lord Paramounts of the Reach, House Tyrell and their Lord, Garth Tyrell, broke into a blood feud fueled by hatred and pain. The cost was almost too great to justify and Lord Kase Oakheart gave his son leave to utilize the rather large force of Oakheart soldiers that he had brought with them, in order to free the castle and those trapped behind it's walls. The year was met with a quiet restructuring process as the borders and smallfolk began to return to normalized levels despite the increased levels of scrutiny. During which time, Alester Oakheart formed a coalition of like minded Lords and Ladies who would rather see the Reach prosper inevitably rather than run like a granary for the entire Kingdom. His plans however would never come into full interpolation as that following year, Lord Caswell would accuse Alester Oakheart of treason and consorting with the jaded and mentally unsound mother of Lord Damion Fossoway. Timeline 200 AC * Aryn Oakheart the Scorned, overthrew her father, Lord Riler Oakheart. * Lord Riler Oakheart was executed by his daughter, Aryn Oakheart 201 AC * There was a restructuring of Old Oak’s capabilities militarily and economically. 202 AC * Lady Aryn Oakheart was proactive about punishing those loyal to her father’s regime and rewarding those who acted in her favor or remained neutral. 203 AC * A new mutual beneficiary pact was made between Lady Aryn and the banners. * The power imbalance created by Aryn’s coup three years prior allowed banditry to grow into an increasing problem. 204 AC * Iron Bank officials met with Lady Aryn, discussing loans. Discussions turn sour. * Lady Aryn Oakheart travels away from Old Oak on a crusade in the Disputed Lands. * Mercantile Port is constructed at Old Oak. As well as Longships and Cogs. 208 AC * Lady Aryn’s mother, Alessa Snow, dies in her homeland of the North. Bitter and sour. 209 AC * A great storm plagued the western seaboard. Floods and crushing waves decimated the Oceanroad’s lower elevations. The port of Old Oak is destroyed in the process. All ships missing or destroyed. 209 AC * Lady Aryn returns to Old Oak amidst reconstruction of the Oceanroad. Bringing with her riches. Most of which she spent on repairs and tribute to the Lord Paramount’s house. The Tyrells. * Lady Aryn Begins courting Gendry Flowers, a baker in Goldengrove 211 AC * Lady Aryn and Gendry Flowers are wed at the Sept in Goldengrove. A commoners wedding. 212 AC - 222 AC * Lady Aryn and Gendry Flowers have a happier peaceful marriage that breaks the stiff military air of Old Oak. Tournaments are held yearly. Both large and small. * Lady Aryn’s first child. Fiyona Oakheart is born. She is mute, and cannot make a sound is the heir of Oakheart till her younger brother, Kase, is born. 223 AC * Gendry Flowers is killed by roving Robber Knights on a trip to Goldengrove. Lady Aryn is devastated. 224 AC * Kivan Thorne begins regularly visiting Old Oak, though Lady Aryn is still in mourning 225 AC * Kivan Thorne weds Lady Aryn at the Sept in Old Oak. Uniting the two families by blood. A noble’s wedding. The Green Wedding * Kivan bore many children with Lady Aryn. Gifted with fertility. Kase Oakheart was born first becoming heir after the title's abdication by Fiyona, the older sister. 230 AC * Fellar Oakheart is born * Patrack Oakheart is born late that same year 231 AC * Elras Oakheart is born * Kase Oakheart is sent to be warded in Highgarden 232 AC * Rylon Oakheart is born 236 AC * Fellar Oakheart is sent to be warded with the Thornes in the Crownlands * Patrack is sent to the Citadel in Oldtown to study but is forbidden to take the oath of maester by his mother. 241 AC * Kase Oakheart returns from Highgarden with a profound understanding of courtly duties and logistics to keep for a good harvest. * Patrack returns from the Citadel. Forging chain links of iron, brass, and silver. 242 AC * Kase Oakheart begins courting Ellyria Yronwood. Leaving Old Oak for Dorne temporarily. * Lady Aryn suggests her son's travel the free cities or perhaps spend time with a Free Company in the Disputed Lands for treasure and experience on a battlefield. They all, except Kase, agree leaving later that year. 248 AC * Lady Ellyria Yronwood and Kase Oakheart are wed in Dhorne * Lady Aryn and Lord Kivan abdicate their Lordship to Kase and Ellyria. * Rylon returns home from Essos and the Disputed Lands. A master of mounted combat. Also with a gang of women. Most of whom are pregnant. The gift of Fertility. * Young Rylon marries one of his foreign harem much to his mother’s protest. 249 AC * Lady Ellyria and Kase bore their first and only son, Alester. * Fellar returns from the Disputed Lands with the title of Ser, Knighted on the field of battle for his chivalry. Bringing zealous joy to Lady Aryn. 255 AC * Alester is warded to Lord Vilyx Redwyne of the Arbor 264 AC * Roslyn Oakheart is born 265 AC * Alester is released from the protection of House Redwyne and entered into the Squireship of Ser Paxton of Redwyne 270 AC~ * As a squire, Alester participated in the Defiance with his Master, Ser Paxter. 276 AC * Alester is knighted with blood in Lys. He returns home and is wed to Cerenna Tarly as a marriage pact. 277 AC * Artor is born to Alester and Cerenna. 278 AC * Cyrus is born to Alester and Cerenna. 279 AC * Ellyria Yronwood's father, Trevyr Yronwood, passes and the mainline of House Oakheart restrengthens their bonds with House Yronwood. 281 AC * House Oakheart attends the coronation of King Daemon Blackfyre III in Kingslanding. ** Ser Alester and his cousin, Kase Oakheart II take part in the Grand Tourney of Kingslanding ** Ser Alester shows signs of infatuation with Berena Snow, a bastard of House Karstark. ** Ser Alester befriends Damion Fossoway who was under a pseudonym of The Green Knight. ** Ser Alester conducts a Ranging that leads to The Skirmish in the Stormy Wood. Household members and NPCs Lord Riler Oakheart † (Executed by Lady Aryn for Treason) Lady Alessa Snow † * Karlon Oakheart (Exiled to Castle Black) * Branndon Oakheart (Exiled to Castle Black) * Fredryck Oakheart (Exiled to Castle Black) * Varn Oakheart (Exiled to Castle Black) * Samwell Oakheart (Exiled to Castle Black) * Lady Aryn Oakheart † * Lord Gendry Flowers † (murdered by Robber Knights) ** Fiyona Oakheart (b. 222 AC) Mute * Lord Kivan Thorne † Fertility ** Lord Kase Oakheart (b. 225 AC - ) Bureaucrat *** Lady Ellyria Yronwood **** Roslyn Oakheart (b.264 AC) Beauty **** Ser Alester Oakheart (b. 249 AC) Leadership ***** Cerrena Tarly Fertility ****** Cyrus Oakheart (b. 277 AC -) ****** Artor Oakheart (b. 278 AC -) * Fellar Oakheart (b. 230 AC - 270 AC) Authoritive ** Wife of Fellar *** Children of Fellar * Patrack Oakheart (b. 230 AC - 270 AC ) Duelist ** Wife of Patrack *** Children of Patrack * Elras Oakheart (b 231 AC - ) * Rylon Oakheart (b 232 AC - 270 AC ) Fertility ** Semesha Oakheart *** Kase Oakheart (b.253) ** Sundry Essosi women *** Sundry Bastards House Hold NPCS Maester Bryer Cunning Castellan(s): Ser Elras Oakheart Leadership Master of Arms: Ser Emon Graves Authoritive Kase Oakheart (Son of Rylon) Adept - Currently on a Mercantile Expedition to Essos Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Reach Category:The Reach